The present application relates to networking technologies and more particularly to techniques for handling incoming failure detection protocol packets received by a network device.
The ability to detect communication failures is an important aspect of any networking environment. Networks use several different mechanisms to detect failures. For example, several different failure detection protocols (FDP) are used that enable detection of failures in a networking environment. Examples of FDPs include “hello” protocols, “keep alive” protocols, various Organization Administration and Maintenance (OAM) protocols, and others.
Network devices (e.g., routers, switches) in a network using a failure detection protocol are generally configured to continuously transmit FDP packets at regular intervals. A network device in the network receives FDP packets transmitted by other network devices in the network and uses the periodically received packets to ascertain the health of the other devices and the network connections. For example, if a network device does not receive an FDP packet within a period of time associated with the FDP packet, then the network device may assume that there is a network failure somewhere in the network that prevented the expected FDP packet from reaching the network device. The network device itself also transmits FDP packets on a periodic basis.
A network device may receive and transmit different types of FDP packets and may be involved in one or more FDP sessions at a time. Each transmitted FDP packet comprises an identifier identifying a unique FDP session for which the packet has been transmitted.
Traditionally, FDP-related processing in a network device is performed by software executed by a CPU or processor of the network device. For example, a processor of a network device executing software configured for FDP packets processing is configured to process FDP packets received by the network device from other network devices and handle transmission of FDP at regular intervals from the network device. In older failure detection protocols, the periodic time intervals associated with FDP protocols were generally in the range of seconds such as 1 second, 5 seconds, 10 seconds, 20 seconds, and the like. Such a time interval allowed sufficient time for the software running on the CPU to handle processing of the incoming FDP packets and also to process transmission of the FDP packets within the periodic time interval without detrimentally affecting the performance of the CPU or overwhelming the CPU. However, due to the large periodic interval time values, the time required to detect network failures is also quite large (usually several seconds). While this was acceptable in the past, it is no longer acceptable in today's larger and faster networks wherein a long failure detection time translates to large amounts of data being lost at today's fast networking speeds (e.g., at gigabit speeds).
In order to reduce failure detection times, today's networks typically use newer fault detection protocols with significantly shorter periodic time intervals that dramatically reduce the failure detection times. Examples of such newer FDPs include OAM protocols such as Bidirectional Forwarding (BFD) protocol which is used to detect router link failures and the 802.1ag standard that specifies protocols, procedures, and managed objects to support transport fault management. The periodic time intervals associated with these new FDPs is usually in the order of milliseconds (msecs) or even faster.
While these new protocols reduce failure detection times, they create an undue burden on a network device that is configured to handle processing of the FDP packets. As a result of the dramatically shorter periodic time intervals, a network device has to periodically transmit FDP packets in the order of milliseconds (msecs) or even faster, which is much faster than transmission processing done previously by network device for older FDPs. Due to the faster transmission rates, the number and rate at which FDP packets are received by a network device is also much faster than in the past. As a result, more CPU cycles per unit time are needed on the network device to perform FDP packets processing, including transmission of FDP packets and processing of incoming FDP packets. However, processors in conventional network devices executing software for processing the FDP packets are unable to cope up with the processing of newer FDP packets. As a result, conventional network devices are unable to handle and support the newer failure detection protocols.